U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,452 (Lausenhammer et al.) purports to disclose a cooling system for cooling sleeves fixed to a carrier plate. A fluid is passed from a fluid inlet to a fluid outlet by way of fluid conduits supported by means of the carrier plate. The fluid conduits include main supply conduits and supply conduits which extend approximately transversely with respect to each other. The supply conduits extend in a mutually parallel relationship and are arranged in pairs in the carrier plate and are connected to a row of sleeves by way of intake and discharge conduits. The row of sleeves is so disposed between the supply conduits of a pair such that each sleeve is connected to both supply conduits, and fluid communication is interrupted in at least the one supply conduit of the pair substantially at the middle of its longitudinal extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,213 (Lausenhammer et al.) purports to disclose a cooling system for cooling tool parts. The system includes at least one base system including a fluid guided from a fluid inlet through connector lines to a fluid outlet. The tool parts are connected in the direction of through-flow between at least one connector line connected to the fluid inlet and at least one connected to the fluid outlet, wherein, between the at least one connector line connected to the fluid inlet and the at least one connector line connected to the fluid outlet, at least one additional connector line and tool parts which are in flow communication therewith are placed in between such that, on its flow path, the fluid flows through at least two tool parts one after the other.